superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Come Undone Credits (2012)
Warner Bros. Animation Presents Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, Scooby-Doo "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated" Chapter 52 "Come Undone" Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Mitch Watson Victor Cook Story Editor Michael Ryan Written by Michael Ryan Supervising Director Victor Cook Line Producer Jason Wyatt "Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incoporated Theme" Written and Performed by Matthew Sweet Music by Robert J. Kral Music Editor Christine Luethje Main Title by Victor Cook Dan Krall Main Title Animation Lotto Animation Casting and Voice Direction by Collette Sunderman Starring the Voices of Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo, Fred, Barty Blake Mindy Cohn as Velma Grey Delisle as Daphne, Paula Rogers Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Amy Acker as Nova Dee Bradley Baker as Kriegstaffa Bot Lewis Black as Mr. E Clancy Brown as Evil Entity Linda Cardellini as Hot Dog Water Tia Carrere as Judy Reeves Tony Cervone as Gary Gary Cole as Mayor Fred Jones, Sr. Harlan Ellison as Himself Vivica A. Fox as Cassidy Williams Kate Higgins as Mayor Janet Nettles Udo Kier as Professor Pericles Tim Matheson as Brad Chiles Kath Soucie as Nan Blake Patrick Warburton as Sheriff Bronson Stone Mitch Watson as Ethan Based Upon Characters Created by Hanna-Barbera Productions Art Director Stephen Nicodemus Storyboards Aluir Amancio Michael Goguen Vinton Heuck Brandon McKinney Hank Tucker Adam Van Wyk Storyboard Revision James Fujii Miyuki Hoshuigawa Timing Supervisor Kirk Tingblad Timing Director Jeff Hall Character Design Brianne Drouhard Danny Kimanyen Junpei Takayama Prop Design Ewald Klautsky Eunji Lee Roess Effects Animation Matthew Girardi Background Supervisor Chris Tsirgiotis Background Paint Stephen Nicodemus Jennifer Patton William Wray Production Manager Sunsisa Petchpoo Assistant Production Manager Cheryl Cayetano Color Stylists Melanie Pava Brian P. Smith Checking Jan Browning Film Editor Bruce A. King Online Editor Steven White Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facilities Salami Studios Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editor Kelly Foley Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Post Production Sound Services Digitpost TV, Inc. Sound Effects Design/Editorial Robert Hargreaves Re-Recording Mixers Robert Hargreaves John K. Hegedes Animation Services Dongwoo A&E Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Sung Chan Lee Animation Director Sung Chan Lee Layout Artists Moon Sung Kim Kyung Won Lim Min Soo Kim Background Director Kyung Sook Park Key Animation Sung Chan Lee Sung-Ho Chang Kyung Won Lim Kyung Wook Min Young Seon Lee Model Checker Hye Young Cho Color Stylist Mi Ok Jeon Final Checker Jin Namgung Composition Kang Ok Kim Production Staff Hoon Jae Lee Hyung Jun Chang Production Administer Nicole Martin Production Support Audrey Kim Tamara Miles Kira Tirimacco Renee Toporzysek Janet Yi Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accounting Luisa Guzman Debbie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niki Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executives in Charge of Production for Cartoon Network UK Michael Carrington Luke Briers Executive Producer Sam Register Special Thanks to Joe Ruby Ken Spears This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. ©2012 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. "Scooby-Doo" and all related characters and elements are trademarks of and copyrighted by Hanna-Barbera Country of first publication United States of America. Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. is the author of this film/motion picture for purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation - A Time Warner Company Category:End Credits Category:Cartoon Network Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Scooby-Doo Category:Hanna-Barbera